Warriors
by Blazing Bright Streak of Light
Summary: Moons after the Last Battle, the Clans have fallen into peace. So much peace that they aren't fighting at all, due to the hidden fear that evil will rise again if they do. It's getting to the extent that StarClan is worried that they are losing what makes them warriors. But there is a cat with a true fighting spirit who will set the forest ablaze again. *based on the song Warriors*
1. Chapter 1- Sparks

Before we begin, I must state the obvious. I don't own the song Warriors or the books Warriors.

* * *

Mistfall sighed, climbing into his nest tucked amongst piles of herbs and next to the pool of water. He was exhausted despite it only being just after sun-high. He was getting old. And old cats shouldn't have to sit hunched over kitting queens all night long. When his drowsiness had gotten too much for him he left his apprentice Smokepaw to watch over Nightplume. He curled up into the moss, closing his blue eyes and almost immediately being whisked away into a dream. And of course, being a medicine cat, that meant that he had to go see some cat who would tell him something confusing. Mistfall grumbled wordlessly, sitting up and looking around to find out who was sent here this time. His old mentor Rubyheart, a bright red-orange she-cat with bright green eyes who was a kittypet turned medicine cat sat before him, looking as young as the she had died at the young age of twenty seven moons, just days after Mistfall had completed his training.

"I'm too old for this," Mistfall grumbled, though not as angered as he would have been if it was anyone else. "Tell Smokepaw your message."

"You know why we can't do that," Rubyheart mewed, clear voice tinged with sadness. Mistfall prepared himself for the recap she told him every time the subject came up. "As medicine cats we tend to like peace. But at this time and as you know the Clans have grown too peaceful. They are losing what makes them warriors, that fighting spirit. I would typically not object to outsiders joining the Clans, being one myself, but there is an overabundance of them and they are not joining to learn our true ways, just to stay together, have company and hunt- only part of what we stand for."

"If you would cut to the point, that would be fantastic."

The red she-cat laughed.

"I was just getting to that, you prickly little thing. A great danger is coming, sadly so soon after the battle with the Dark Forest. The Clans must stand together yet as four separate entities, the fire reignited within them. There's one who has come with that fighting spirit that has been almost lost, down to her very core. With guidance from you and a few certain others she will be the spark to set the forest ablaze."

"And let me guess," Mistfall said flatly. "You're not going to tell me who it is."

"No," Rubyheart purred. "But you'll find out reasonably soon. A bold fighter kit stands out like a sore paw among the mild ones."

"I suppose so," the gray tom muttered. "I'll keep a look out for her." He paused a moment. "Surprisingly, this just might be the most satisfactory omen I've received yet. Pretty straight forward. Though I don't understand why you didn't tell Smokepaw."

"She clings too much to nonviolence, and you are old. You've seen the days were the Clans fought as they once did, before this extreme softness. Promises of battles and wars returning will only fear her, and she will almost try to prevent or delay its coming. It's best to leave you and... we'll call her Spark for now- to lead the Clans back to their roots in order to face this threat."

"Alright. May I go now? I've been up all night."

Rubyheart nodded, a broad smile on her face.

"You may go. I'll see you again soon."

"I can't wait," Mistfall said in a moderately happy tone as the scene around him faded and his eyes started to droop close. "Just make sure I'm not so tired then!"

* * *

 **I need some cats for the other Clans, those being River, Wind and Shadow, as I already have ThunderClan down. If you could help that would be awesome :D**

* * *

Thank you extremely for reading! It means a lot. I'm working on writing out the next chapter, and while I have no idea when I'll post it but I can guess sometime in the next month.

If you found any errors, let me know so I can fix them, and if you have anything to say about the story I'd love a review.

See you in the next chapter!

~ Streak


	2. Chapter 2- Mornings are Boring

**ThunderClan**

 **Leader-** Brackenstar **-** Pale brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes

 **Deputy-** Fernheart **-** Pretty, dark brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** \- Mistfall **-** Small elderly light gray tom with darker gray and white speckles and clear blue eyes

Apprentice, Smokepaw

 **Warriors**

Stonecry- Heavyset dark gray tom with thick fur

Meadowwhisker- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Lavendersong- Delicate white and light blue gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

Hollowfeather- Brown and medium gray amber-eyed tom

Bushfur- Dark brown thick furred tom with green eyes

Plumheart- Cream she-cat with fading brown tail, paws, ear-tips and nose. Blue eyes. (Siamese)

Snowlight- Large pure white tom with bright green eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Flashheart- White and ginger tom with amber eyes

Sandtail- Pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Stormleaf- Black and dark gray tom with green eyes

Foxpelt- Bright ginger she-cat

Birdflame- Brown and ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Mossstep- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and one dark brown paw

Russetpatch- White and red tom

Apprentice, Splotchpaw

 **Apprentices**

Smokepaw- Dark gray she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes

Larkpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Shadepaw- Thick furred dark gray and black tom

Cherrypaw- Orange, yellow and brown she-cat with light green eyes

Berrypaw- Orange, red and brown tom with light green eyes

Splotchpaw- White and orange she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Rosebloom- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother of Bushfur's kits, Burrkit and Treekit.

Cloudsong- Light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Stormleaf's kits, Whisperkit, Wispkit, Waspkit and Wolfkit

Pinebreeze- Gray and brown she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Russetpatch's kits.

Brownstem- Dark brown she-cat with black speckles and amber eyes. Expecting Hollowfeather's kits.

Nightplume- Pure, glossy long furred black she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Flashheart's kits, Skykit, Rainkit, Specklekit and Gingerkit.

 **Kits**

Burrkit- Fluffy brown she-cat with darker stripes

Treekit- Brown tom with ginger patches and green eyes

Whisperkit- Fluffy soft furred gray-white she-kit with very slightly darker stripes; white paws, underbelly and chin, and bright blue eyes

Wispkit- Long furred gray she-cat with dark gray spots

Waspkit- Long furred gray tom with black stripes

Wolfkit- Fluffy gray tom with a darker stripe down his back and white underside. Blue-green eyes

Skykit- White she-kit with pale ginger patches and light blue eyes

Rainkit- Medium gray tom with darker gray and black speckles, white paws and dark blue eyes

Specklekit- Ginger tom with black speckles and green eyes

Gingerkit- Small-ish ginger she-kit with darker ginger stripes, black middle of tail, left ear, underbelly, left haunch, right leg, right side of face and a large splotch on back. Large-ish white paws and green eyes with darker veins

 **Elders**

Rosefire- Pale ginger she-cat with darker paws, tail-tip, ear-tips and green eyes

Blizzardspots- White tom with large gray spots and dark blue eyes

Pineleaf- Dark brown, green eyed tom

Pebblepelt- Gray tom with black paws and splotches. Amber eyes

Grassbreeze- Brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and dull green eyes. Graying muzzle

Leafpatch- Long furred tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. Graying pelt

 **As you can see, this is the only Clan due to my laziness and the fact that I think it's cool to have reader's input. So you can** **submit some cats to help me out and to feel more involved if you'd like :D**

* * *

Thanks to thistlepath for reviewing, yasha012 for doing all three, and Meadow of Starlight to for reviewing and favoriting!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mornings are Boring**

 _\- Two moons later -_

"Nightplume, can I go outside?" Gingerkit asked quietly, leaning over mother's face. "The sun's up and you said yesterday that I could only wake you up when the sun was up. Which it is."

"Why can't you just sleep?" Nightplume sighed, shifting and keeping her eyes closed. "Fine, yes. Just don't wake anyone else up and leave the warriors alone. And no asking for them to show you battle moves,' she yawned. "We don't need those nowadays, especially you."

Gingerkit grinned, straightening up and padding carefully around all of the kits and queens in the den.

 _There's a lot of us. Good thing the nursery is so big._

The small kit sighed happily as she padded out, the pale morning light shining on her frizzy pelt. She was the only one up besides the dawn patrol, which was Fernheart, Snowlight and Shadepaw, and Foxpelt, everyone of them sleepy eyed with ruffled fur. Every time Gingerkit saw any patrol they always looked bored, no matter what time of day. That always confused her, because she would give two days of eating just to be an apprentice. But they didn't look as excited as she felt about going outside of camp and learning how to fight and hunt.

She shook the thoughts away as they started to leave, turning her head to look for something to do, like a butterfly to chase. She padded toward a clump of flowers and poked around them, only finding a worm and some ants to her dismay. Those were no fun. She flicked her fluffy tail in irritation, brushing it against a leaf. Her ears pricked and she smiled, pinpointing another fallen leaf and padding quietly towards it.

 _This is good practice for when I'll be an apprentice,_ she deduced excitedly as she sprang softly and landed with one paw on the leaf. She stuck her claws into it and shredded it, little yellow flecks of leaf floating for brief moments.

"Gingerkit, why are you destroying leaves?"

The black and ginger kit jumped and turned to see Splotchpaw standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. "I'm just playing."

"But then leaves are the best part of leaf-fall!" the apprentice protested. "If you tear all of them there won't be any left!"

"But I'm just playing," Gingerkit retorted. "It's just a leaf. There's millions of them."

Splotchpaw sighed.

"Fine then. I have to go hunting with Russetpatch," she stated as she turned and padded off. Gingerkit stuck her tongue out before looking around and seeing who else was awake. Splotchpaw was indeed sitting by her mentor, along with a group of cats consisting of the apprentice's two best friends, Cherrypaw and Berrypaw and their mentors. Lots of others where milling around, talking and getting fresh-kill from the pile. Gingerkit realized with a jolt that there was one cat looking intently at her; Mistfall, with a slightly foggy look in his blue eyes. Gingerkit blinked, returning his gaze until Smokepaw prodded him with her paw and said something that the kit didn't catch. She shook her head, dismissing the event for the moment.

 _I wonder if the other kits are awake yet,_ she thought to herself, standing up and padding back to the nursery. She smiled once she saw everyone awake.

"Good morning, sleepy badgers!" she called happily, tail waving.

"Morning!" Wolfkit responded.

"So the energized one returns," Skykit yawned.

"I want energy," Waspkit grumbled.

"You always want something," Cloudsong sighed.

"Do you guys want to play a game?" Gingerkit asked. "I have some cool ideas!"

"After I eat I'll play," Specklekit said, all of the kits but Whisperkit and Wispkit responding. Gingerkit sighed.

"Alright, then let's go!"

"Gingerkit, slow down," Nightplume chided. "We're not in a rush. Why don't you run and get Pinebreeze and Brownstep some prey?"

The small kit snorted softly before turning and padding quickly to the prey pile and picking up a rabbit in her small teeth and pulling it back to the nursery slowly.

"Here, let me help you," Plumheart said softly, taking the large piece of prey. "Thif if for fe othfer queens, yef?"

"Yeah," Gingerkit grumbled. The creamy she-cat nodded in recognition, trotting over the nursery, Gingerkit racing ahead of her.

"I got something and Plumheart is carrying it for me," she stated. "Can we go eat now so we can play?"

"Alright," Rosebloom, essentially the leader of the nursery as the senior queen there, stated. "Run along now and eat."

Together they all rushed out, making sure not to bump into Plumheart on their way out.

 _Everyone's so weird. It's like they don't want to do anything but sit around all day. And that counts for the warriors and apprentices too._

* * *

Just to let you all know, you guys are lucky I had the motivation and inspiration to get this out so fast. Don't expect it often, because I have lots of other stuff to work on and limited motives so I'm never sure how fast I can pump these out. And sorry that this chapter was mostly the ThunderClan ranks. As we get farther into the story the chapters will get lots longer and more interesting too.

I'm still in need of lots of cats for the other Clans, so if you have any I'd love some input from you guys!

If you found any errors, please point them out so I can fix them, and leave a review if you have the time! See you next time!

-Streak


End file.
